Unleashed: Book I: Deception
by Ryuujin-sama
Summary: AU What if Naruto's personality was a mix of his parents,instead of just his mother. Set during the Uchia massacre, Naruto is kicked out of the orphanage, and has to fend for himself. SmartNaruto, will be Naruto/OC,check profile for more information.


**Unleashed:Book I: Deception **

AN: Hello this is Ryuujin-sama presenting his first story, please be kind, flames will be put out. Feel free to review and don't worry I don't rant...much. I changed the title as it was only a working title and been used before so yeah...

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto as I am obviously not Kishimoto, but I do own the idea for this story :D

_Prologue: Enter Uzumaki Naruto_

**Konohagakure no Sato**

A shadow perched in among the leaves, patiently watching a run-down building just as the sun rose; illuminating the heavens in a flourish of colour, painting the proud Hokage monument in a burnt orange, bringing life to the otherwise sombre look that marred the faces of the great leaders. The shadow's attention wavered for second as a flock of bird's flew over head, squawking and screeching. Looking through a particular window it noticed it's charge was still asleep, his blonde hair covered by a small black and white cap, a gift from the 'Hokage-jiji' if the shadow remember correctly. It let out a snort wondering how the little boy managed to insult the Shinobi no Kami without repercussions. It tensed for a moment before relaxing as an ANBU operative appeared beside it.

"Weasel-san, Hokage-sama requests your presence."

"Hai." replied the now identified Weasel. Looking back to the window as it caught sign of movement it noticed the boy was awake, sighing the shadow left.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure no Sato: Orphanage<strong>

The boy opened his bleary eyes, only to close them again due to the sun's attempt to blind him. He blinked a few more times before the blurry splodges of colour focused into a distinguishable image. Rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep, the little boy let out a loud yawn similar to that of a cat, the whisker marks completing the illusion. Jumping out of bed he trudged to the bathroom stepping on stool in front of the sink, scowling at his reflection, 'I hate being small' he thought, he wanted to grow up, so he could defend himself from the hateful villagers. He was rarely physically attacked, the only time it happened was during his birthday- October 10th – the same day the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi no kitsune. He never truly understood why the villagers called him 'demon' or 'monster'.

Deciding not to think about it at the moment he washed his face and ran out of 'his' room down the stairs and into the mess hall of the orphanage; his current residence. Looking around he noticed that all the other kids were already chatting happily with one another, the noise slowly died down as the children noticed him, he immediately cringed, 'Great what are they going to do now?'.

The matron who was just conversing with a young girl, who had long fiery red hair, with a heart shaped face, turned around after realizing everyone had gone silent. The girl too stepped around the elderly matron, noticing the cause of the silence, 'Naruto...' she felt sorry for him, she never understood why people disliked him, of course he pulled a harmless prank every now and then, but that didn't denote the harsh way everyone treated him.

The matron's cheerful face was gone replaced by a twisted scowl, she walked up to Naruto and shouted, "What are you doing here _boy_? Weren't you told too remain in your room!"

"But, I'm hungry and I thou-" before he could finish she slapped him across his face sending him tumbling to the floor, the children started laughing, apart from one.

"Don't you 'But' me! Want food eh, a _boy _like you doesn't deserve food"

"Why not?" he asked in anger

"That's it, I've had it with you" she cried

Grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt, she dragged him out of the room into the the reception and flung him out the door, into the still empty streets.

"Get out of here and never come back you..you.. demon!" she screamed

"What did I do?" was all he could say before she shut the door in his face. It took him a few moments to realize what had happened before he broke down crying. He didn't like crying, it made him feel weak, for but now he didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage Tower: Hokage's Office<strong>

Weasel appeared in front of a desk over flowing with numerous papers, the man seated behind had a look on his aged face, a mixture of pain and absolute focus. Said man looked up, the man being the strongest shinobi in Konohagakure no Sato, the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Ah, Weasel I believe that the council elders ordered you to carry out a certain task without my authorisation" said the Sandaime as he got up and walked towards the windows, admiring the Hokage Monument.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" replied the ANBU operative in an emotionless tone.

"Well..." started the Hokage as he brought his hands into a seal, numerous kanji symbols appearing around room glowing a pale blue before fading from sight once again.

"Itachi, please remove your mask"

"Hai" removing his ANBU mask and stowing it away into his pouch.

The Hokage turned around and looked at the young man in front of him, he looked into his obsidian eyes, gesturing with his hands for the man to sit down as he himself retook his seat.

"Itachi, I know what they have asked you is unthinkable, but it seems there isn't any other way..."

"Fugaku doesn't want to listen, I really don't want this Itachi" reasoned the Sandaime trying to search the face of the young man who was looking at the floor.

"I understand, the Uchia clan has gotten arrogant, our time has come and gone..."

The Sandaime nodded sensing he was going somewhere with this. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Hokage-sama there is one thing I request of you" he looked up into the eyes of the 'Professor'.

"I want to spare Sasuke, he's completely innocent and I...can't kill my younger brother" pleaded the Uchia prodigy

"I sense there is more..."

"Preceptive as always Hokage-sama" with a smirk "Hai, by keeping him alive...he will come after me when he is strong enough and bring me justice for what I am about to do"

The Sandaime sat there in deep thought, 'Ah even you Itachi aren't emotionless, you wish for your brother to rid himself and you of the pain and guilt'. He sat there going over the pros and cons.

"All right I agree, good-bye weasel"

"Arigato gozaimasu" said the Uchia before he used Shunshin, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage Monument: Yondaime's Head<strong>

He sat there just staring aimlessly into oblivion, he sat on the head of his hero, the man he looked up to, the man he sometimes dreamt was his father. Uzumaki Naruto sat there completely lost, numerous thoughts rushing through his head. The foremost being why.

'Why do they hate me? What did I ever do? I'm only five, a child, why!' before he could fall into a never ending spiral he saw the sun was setting, admiring it he realized that he no where to stay, he was homeless, thinking back to the morning, even Jiji couldn't help him, he had to rely on himself from now on.

_**Flashback no Jutsu: **_**Konohagakure no Sato**

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself

He was laying there, right in the middle of the slowly filling street. He could hear the villagers insults and jeers.

"Haha, the demon finally got kicked out" whispered a random villager. (Gets killed during Suna/Oto invasion)

"Hopefully _it _will starve to death."

"Yeah, that would be great but it won't happen you know. The Sandaime wouldn't allow it"

Naruto was losing himself in his melancholy, until he heard someone say something useful for once. Jiji could help him, he'd go and find him, that's want he do. With his strengthened resolve he got up dusted himself and started running, he couldn't risk walking, the glares would get to him. He kept running, using side streets and alley ways, instantly finding the quickest route to his destination without having to think about it. Being chased by surprisingly motivated villagers would do that to a person.

Turning the final corner he set his sight on the Hokage tower, the tall red building with the symbol of fire over it's entrance. Sneaking around the building so he wouldn't be barred entrance, he ran up the wall and kicked off with a back flip landing on a tree branch. Taking a moment to catch his breath he started to climb, stopping on a branch, before running down the tree's limb and springing off it. He easily cleared the two metre gap between the tree and the window sill of the Hokage's office. The branch acting as a spring board, helping the five year old manage the surprising feat.

Naruto steadied himself, before peeking inside. There was the Jiji sitting on the seat that the boy one day hopped to own. 'Oh, Jiji looks tired' thought our young blond hero. Before he could do anything he felt someone grab his mouth before everything disappeared.

Opening his eyes all he saw was blue and white, realising he was lying on his back he quickly sat up to study his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a roof of one of the many buildings that made up Konoha, and sitting in front of him was on of the ANBU. He recognised the mask as one of the ANBU as 'Jiji' called them. There were times he seen glimpses of them, the ones 'Jiji' assigned to protect him, whenever he walked around Konoha, protecting him from any of the more violet villagers.

The one before him, he had never seen before, but convincing himself he was safe he looked at the ANBU and asked,

"ANBU-san, what happened?"

"Naruto, I must ask you not to bother Hokage-sama, he is very busy at the moment" replied the ANBU in an even voice. " You see there is a...problem that needs to taken care off, so if you'd be so kind as to leave the Hokage be, he'd be grateful"

"But-"

"Not now Naruto I hope you understand" whispered the ANBU before disappearing.

Naruto sat there for a few minutes before thinking 'Now what do I do?'

_**Flashback no Jutsu: **_**Konohagakure no Sato: **KAI!

Naruto had spent the rest of the day on the roof, before scrounging for food in the garbage bins behind the restaurants in the shopping district of Konoha. He later decided to go up the Hokage Monument, which where we find him. The sun had set, he was there alone in the dark, he had to find somewhere to sleep, getting up he walked into the forest behind the Hokage Monument, until coming across a tree with a branch low enough for him to climb. Looking up, he kept climbing until he was in the canopy, before settling in between two branches. He lay there looking at the cloudy sky, before whispering

"Goodnight Naruto... at least its not raining" as soon as the words left his mouth, he heard thunder, felt a drop on his face, as it starting pouring down. He closed his eyes, letting the rain wash away the mud and grime that had accumulated in his hair and skin throughout the day. He let out a bitter laugh, sounding much older than the five and half that he was. 'Even Kami,weeps for me...' were his last conscious thoughts as he fell asleep.

**Prologue end**

* * *

><p>AN: Well it's a start. I'm still indecisive about a few things so, you can except the next instalment on: 2503/12

Read and Review, Got any idea's feel free to comment, ask a question you'll get an answer sooner or later.

Ryuujin-sama out -_-


End file.
